Archaeological research has revealed numerous playthings from prehistoric civilizations. Early Egyptian, Greek, and Roman dolls, tops, balls, rattles, hoops, and miniature representations of furniture, houses, and dishes have been preserved. Toys mady by individual craftsmen were early distributed in Germany; they were first sold chiefly peddlers at fairs. Although many new toys are created each year, some, especially dolls, balls art materials, and blocks, retain their popularity year after year. However, most toys on the present market can be played with a game only and so it is necessary to buy a number of toys in order to play different games.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a block game for childern which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.